inoctiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Elves
The Elves of the Inoctium Empire The elves of Inoctium tend to be divided into three main groups, each acting of their own accord usually, while paying tithes to the Empire. These three groups are the Lightborn, Darkborn, and the Dvati. The Lightborn As the name suggests, the lightborn are usually associated with light. Most commonly seen with white hair though blond haired ones have been seen. Typically found open areas, their towns are laid out with large fields. The lightborn live in warmer areas, and tend to be rather quick compared to their darkborn cousins. Though they used to use marks to trade with the darkborn, and some still use it to trade with their cousins, they still pay their taxes with the Drakes commonly found in the empire. Typically rather secluded, they prefer to allow the darkborn to deal directly with most any issues found in their area of the empire. The Darkborn The darkborn tend to be the more common group of elves to be seen in the Empire. They tend more towards a darker complexion, typically having violet or black eyes, and either white or silver hair. They originally lived in forest villages, near enough to the lightborn to have trade with them. The darkborn are still fond of their older currency, the mark, but will accept Drakes if offered. Darkborn tend to get the most trade from the rest of the Empire, compared to the lightborn and Dvati. They've moved towards the shore of their island, and have started to run port cities. The Dvati The Dvati are common enough in some areas, though they're quite an odd group. An individual dvati is rarely seen, as they always seem to travel in pairs. The reason for this is because the dvati are a race of twins, and these twins share a mind. As a whole the dvati tend to be viewed as rather unnerving due to the simple fact they tend to do most things in sync. They share an island with the rest of their cousins, typically used as the go between for the Darkborn and the Lightborn. They use the Drake for taxes, though they were never known to use any currency before they were integrated into the Empire. The Dvati tend to have brown hair, though some may have lighter or darker depending upon if their bloodline is mixed with either of their cousins. They have mostly blended into the two other groups, though they're still known for their oddity. Religion The three different groups rarely have conflict, excluding occasionally when it comes to religion. The followers of Aion Aion is commonly followed by the Lightborn, viewed as the god of light and life. His worship is common in the lightborn cities and he has a temple in the Dvati city as well. The followers of Aion tend to be kind to most people, as they wish to take care of Aion's creations. The Followers of Kadara Kadara is the goddess of commerce. Usually worshiped by the darkborn, she also has temples in the Dvati city. Kadara is prayed to for good trades, and her followers keep to their word either out of honor or out of fear of their goddess' wrath. Dvati The Dvati tend to pray to both, or neither god. Instead of following a religion they try to mediate their cousins and try to blend the religions where they can. Category:Races/Species